This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Personal sound systems are ubiquitous, including dedicated devices like mp3 players such, as the iPod® and multipurpose devices like smart phones, such as the iPhone®. Some of these systems provide no ability to adjust the audio output other than the volume. Other of these systems allow the user to adjust the frequency response, either in high and low bands (bass and treble), or over multiple frequency ranges. These adjustments can be built into the hardware or implemented by software. However, for active users, such as runners, bikers, and swimmers, operating hardware or software controls on the device is difficult at best, and possibly dangerously distracting at worst.